<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Minutes in Heaven is Hard When There's Four People in the Closet by sunflowerwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322982">Seven Minutes in Heaven is Hard When There's Four People in the Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites'>sunflowerwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe Ship It, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kagaminette, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, M/M, Marigami, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, Sweet, Truth or Dare, adrigami, chaotic characters, lukadrien, lukadrigaminette, lukagami, seriously so much fluff, this was supposed to be short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwrites/pseuds/sunflowerwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka, Adrien, Kagami and Marinette are all in love with each other, but are too shy (or dumb) to realize. Alya makes it her personal mission to help these idiots. Through Uno, pillow fights, Truth or Dare, and Seven Minutes in Heaven, will true love prevail? Or will they remain oblivious forever?</p><p>A Lukadrigaminette oneshot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Minutes in Heaven is Hard When There's Four People in the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette loved Alya. She was her best friend, her confidant, her rock. But Marinette was going to strangle Alya. She was going to murder Alya, ressurect her, and then murder her again. If she made it out of this closet without being suffocated to death. But hey, being suffocated during Seven Minutes in Heaven is such a good way to die. </p><p>Earlier</p><p>“Marinette! I’m having a little sleepover tonight, nothing fancy, just a few friends, some chips, some bad movies, will you pleaaaase come??” </p><p>Marinette glances over at Alya, who is practically down on her knees begging Marinette to come to the sleepover. “Alya, I-” Marinette makes eye contact with Alya, who has become the literal definition of puppy eyes. Marinette sighs, and grabs her phone. “You know what, I deserve a night off. I’ve been working myself too hard. Let me ask my parents.”</p><p>After getting a positive answer from her parents, Marinette gives Alya a thumbs up. Alya squeals, and throws her arms around Marinette. “Girl, you won’t regret it!”</p><p>“Okay weirdo,” Marinette chuckles. “Let me finish this homework.”</p><p>As Alya walks away, she grins to herself. </p><p>She goes up to Nino and Adrien, and after planting a big kiss on Nino’s cheek, she turns to the boys. “Hey, I’m having a sleepover, do you two want to come?”</p><p>Nino nods, and Adrien furrows his brow. “I’ll have to clear it up with Nathalie and my father,” </p><p>Alya interrupts him with a grin. “Uh-uh my friend. I already got approval from Nathalie. You can check with her right now.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien, who is even more confused, pulls out his phone, dialing Nathalie. </p><p>“Hey, um, Alya invited me to a sleepover, and-” he stammers.</p><p>“Yes, I am aware of Ms. Cesaire’s get together. You already have your father and I’s consent to attend. But of course, it is your choice on whether or not you go.” Nathalie responds.</p><p>“No, no, I want to go! Th- Thank you Nathalie.”</p><p>“Have fun Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien turns to Alya, amazement in his eyes. “How? Just- how??” </p><p>Alya walks away dramatically, calling over her shoulder, “A magician never reveals her secrets.”</p><p>After inviting Alix and Rose, Alya goes to Juleka. “Hey girl, I’m having a little sleepover tonight, do you and your brother want to come?”</p><p>Juleka smiles, and shoots a text to Luka. “He would love to come.”</p><p>Alya smiles slowly. And that makes four.</p><p>You see, Alya was smart. And although everyone except for Adrien knew about Marinette’s “little” crush, Alya knew there was more. Because whenever Kagami was around Adrien, Marinette would get jealous whenever they touched each other. Not just if Kagami initiated the touching, but if Adrien did too. And whenever Marinette was with Luka, they were gentle, they were the same in a quiet kind of way. </p><p> </p><p>So Alya dug a little more. She grilled Adrien enough to know that he’s head over heels for Marinette, just in denial.  She then accomplished the harder task, figuring out Kagami’s feelings. It took nearly a month of careful plotting, and finally, finally got Kagami to admit that she wanted to take Marinette into her arms, and.. Alya stopped Kagami there. </p><p>And then she dug more. Kagami and Adrien weren’t hard to figure out. And the moments that Luka and Adrien shared were so sweet, Alya thought she might get diabetes. As for Kagami, and Luka? There was definitely something there. It just needed a little push. </p><p>Alya did such a good job figuring this all out, she was considering a career as a detective. So with all this information, what was she going to do?</p><p>Well she was going to scheme. But she couldn’t do this by herself. So she enlisted Nino, and then after some careful thought, she pulled Juleka into the planning.</p><p>After another two weeks, they had a plan. Operation Seven Minutes was a go.</p><p>Honestly, the hardest part was convincing Kagami and Adriens parents to let their children attend a co-ed sleepover. Alya went to Nathalie first. She explained that Kagami would be there, and that they would be doing meditation, to relax and tame their emotions due to stress of everyday life. She said that it would be beneficial and would allow Adrien to focus more on his duties. Nathalie gave her a smile, and told her that Adrien had her permission to attend the sleepover. For Kagami, it involved simply stating that Adrien Agreste would be in attendance, and Gabriel Agreste approved of the affair. Ms. Tsurugi approved immediately. </p><p>So she invited the four, and a few others to create less awkwardness in the room, so she could trick the idiots into a false sense of security.<br/>
Technically the main objective of Operation Seven Minutes was to get the four idiots together, but the true objective was for Alya to live all her shipping fantasies and be as amused as she can possibly be. </p><p>She sends a text to Operation Seven Minutes.</p><p>Red -The birds are in the bush</p><p>Purple - What?</p><p>Green - Everyone’s coming.</p><p>Purple - Why couldn’t Alya just say that?</p><p>Red - Code names, Purple!</p><p>Purple - They’re kinda dumb</p><p>Green - She’s got a point, babe</p><p>Red - Whatever, whatever. Time for Phase 3.</p><p>Evening</p><p>Marinette rings the doorbell at Alya’s place, face slightly flushed at her late arrival. Alya opens the door, and pulls Marinette in. “There you are, girl! I got worried for a second that you weren’t coming!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry Alya, there was an emergency at the bakery…” Marinette trails off as she takes in the people in the room. Nino and Alix are engaged in fervent conversation that’s no doubt involving some extreme dare, Juleka and Rose cuddling, and…</p><p>Adrien, Luka and Kagami all sitting together looking mildly awkward. Scratch that, really awkward. </p><p>Marinette slowly turns to Alya, her face twitching. Before the situation escalates, Alya snatches Marinette’s bag and yeets it into a corner.</p><p>“Alright, gather round, gather round!” Alya beckons. “Now that Marinette’s here, we’re going to play Uno!”</p><p>Marinette balks at the circle, unsure on where to sit. Kagami tugs at Marinette's sleeve, indicating a spot in between her and Luka. “Sit next to me Marinette.”<br/>
Marinette smiles, which the team notices, thanks to a nudge in the ribs from Alya. “O-Okay Kagami.”</p><p>Luka makes a small wave at Marinette as she settles in. “I’m glad you’re here, Marinette.”</p><p>Adrien leans over from Luka’s other side. “Me too!”</p><p>Kagami gently scoots in closer to Marinette, leaning into the conversation. “I as well Marinette. I always seem to enjoy myself when you’re around.”</p><p>Marinette is practically speechless, already furiously flushing. Nino, Alya and Juleka fist bump, whispering “Pound it!”</p><p>Uno goes better than Alya could ever imagine. Sure Alix is another +4 away from murdering someone, but that was a foreseen circumstance. No, Alya is very pleased because the four have been slowly snuggling closer and closer to each other. And because of how competitive Marinette gets, she is no longer stuttering around anyone. </p><p>Kagami looks at Marinette, her eyes gleaming in regret. “Marinette, I’m so sorry, I have no other card..” She places the +4 card down. “I hope you can find it in your heart to ever forgive me.”</p><p>Marinette meets Kagami’s eyes, her own filled with understanding. “It’s okay Kagami, I know you would never willingly betray me. Besides, you’ve given me the perfect opportunity.”</p><p>Luka looks at Marinette in alarm, clutching his three card deck to his chest. “Marinette, you couldn’t. You- you wouldn’t!”</p><p>Marinette shrugs, looking nonchalant, but a smirk is threatening to break through her casual expression. “I’m sorry Luka, but you are a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”</p><p>“Marinette, it doesn’t have to be like this!”</p><p>“Oh but it does.” She slams the +4 card down on top of Kagami's card. “Uno.”</p><p>Luka stares at the card, disbelief taking his body. Adrien rubs his back, mourning the defeat.</p><p>Marinette tenderly places a hand on Luka’s face. “I’m sorry it had to be like this. Maybe in another lifetime it would work. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” </p><p>Luka gasps at the touch, much to Juleka’s delight. But before he can respond, Alix leaps to her feet, eyes raging, pillow in hand. “I’ve had enough! This means war!” Alix then swings the pillow into Ninos face, knocking him to the floor. </p><p>The room erupts into chaos. Everyone scrambles to grab a pillow, and attack the foes around them. Adrien immediately jumps in front of Marinette, acting as a human shield. “Marinette stay back!” he yells. “I’ll protect you!” </p><p>On the ground, Marinette looks up at Adrien, who is practically glowing in the fluorescent lighting, framed by feathers floating around them. The moment is ruined by Adrien being shunted to the couch by a pillow to the ribs. Marinette rushes to his side and clutches his hand. “Adrien! Are you okay?”</p><p>He looks up to her, and hands her his pillow. Marinette nods, determination in her eyes. “I’ll avenge you.” </p><p>She rushes into battle, the power of the past Ladybugs flowing through her veins. Kagami and Luka, who are currently fighting back to back, can only watch in awe as Marinette, crowned with righteous fury, slams her pillow in Ninos stomach, causing him to fall into Alya.</p><p> “Oh girl I’ll get you for that!” she cries, hoisting her pillow into the air.</p><p>In a blink, Kagami rushes to block Alya. While engaged in a furious standoff with Alya, she cries “Luka, now!”</p><p>Alya looks back to see Luka leaping into the air with his pillow above his head.</p><p>From the couch, Adrien yells “Finish her Luka!”</p><p>And finish her he does. With one final blow, Alya is struck to the ground. The battle ends with Luka and Kagami flanking Marinette, while their friends lay fallen around them. </p><p>Rose looks up, and starts laughing. “I think that’s a good segway to pajamas, huh?” </p><p>Marinette fidgets with her pajamas, displeased with her selection. She had picked them based on the thought that it was just going to Alya, Rose and Alix, so she’s wearing a silky tank top and short combo that she made herself. The pink tank top sometimes rides up to show a little stomach, and the shorts show way too much leg than she is comfortable letting Luka, Adrien and Kagami see.  “Alya,” Marinette hisses under her breath. “I cannot go out in this!”</p><p>Alya tugs a stubborn Marinette into the other room. “Girl, relax. Once you see what everyone else is wearing, you’ll calm down.”</p><p>Marinette doesn’t exactly calm down, per say. She doesn’t really notice what Alix and Nino are wearing, but sees that Rose and Juleka are matching. But she stops right in her tracks when she sees her crushes. </p><p>Kagami, who is watching Luka and Adrien squabble, is wearing the prettiest red nightgown Marinette has ever seen. It’s big and billowy, falls right above her knees, and the puffy sleeves give Kagami this innocent yet beautiful look. Kagami rushes to Marinette’s side, clutching her arm. Marinette is trying, and failing to ignore how Kagami's fingers feel against her bare skin. </p><p>“They’re fighting because they’re matching,” Kagami whispers into Marinette’s ear. </p><p>Marinette finally looks at Adrien and Luka, and almost faints. Luka and Adrien are both wearing Ladybug onesies, both with hoods and feet, and are in a heated argument over the matching.</p><p>“I’m just saying that you should change because I’m the biggest Ladybug fan.” Adrien argues. “I’m literally Chat Noir- I mean in the animated movie.”</p><p>“Any true fan knows that the movie sucked,”  Luka counters. “Just because you are ‘Chat Noir’,” he mocks with air quotes, “Doesn’t entitle you to the title of the biggest Ladybug fan.”</p><p>Marinette whispers back to Kagami, “I should probably intervene before this cat fight gets ugly.” Shouldering her way inbetween the onesie clad boys, she gives both of them a stern glare, silencing them. “Boys, you’re both pretty. Besides, I think Chloe wins that title. She literally has an expensive Ladybug cosplay, wig and all.” </p><p>The boys nod in agreement, mostly distracted by Marinette’s choice in pajamas. Luka hates to prove the “boys are distracted by girls shoulders” stereotype, but he cannot stop staring. There’s something about the dip from her next to the shoulder that just makes him…</p><p>“Alright, losers, let’s play some truth and dare!” Alix’s challenge breaks the spell. The boys and Marinette sit down where they are, and Kagami joins them at Adrien’s side. “Alright, Rose, truth or dare?”</p><p>Rose blinks at the question, weighing the options. “Truth!”</p><p>“If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would you kiss?”</p><p>Without any hesitation, Rose blurts out “Juleka!” </p><p>Juleka, who is settled in at her side, slowly turns to Rose, her face the same shade as Rose’s pjs. “Um, really?”</p><p>Rose, who is also bright pink, nods, and pulls Juleka into the hall. The rest of the room sits in silence until the two come back a few minutes later. </p><p>Juleka breaks the silence. “We’re dating now.” </p><p>The room, once again erupts into chaos. Luka rushes to his sister, crying about how proud he is, Alix to Rose saying that it’s all thanks to her. In the chaos, someone bumps into Marinette, causing her to tumble right smack into Kagami. Thanks to some cruel twist of misfortune, Marinette’s hands… are dangerously close to where they shouldn’t be. Marinette flings herself back, stammering out apologies, but Kagami silences her with a hand and a smile. </p><p>“Marinette, I know you would never purposely do anything to me,” Kagami assures Marinette. “You are pure and true. That’s why..” </p><p>But Kagami never finishes her sentence. With a roar, Alya silences the room. “Okay, we can all agree that we all just witnessed something beautiful. Now let’s get back to Truth or Dare.” She peers around the room, eyes landing on Adrien. “Adrien, truth or dare?”</p><p>“Uh… dare?” the blonde answers.</p><p>“I dare you to sit in Luka’s lap until dared to move.”</p><p>Adrien is practically red. “I, uh, erm…”</p><p>Alix whoops, “You’ve got to do, blondie. A dare’s a dare!”</p><p>So Adrien makes his way over to Luka. “Are you okay with this, Luka?” Adrien asks, desperate to not be placed in this situation.</p><p>Luka, who most definitely wants to be placed in this situation, shrugs, trying to hide his excitement. “Yeah.” he pats his lap, wiggling his eyebrows at Adrien. “Sit down, Monsieur.”</p><p>Adrien slowly drops himself into Luka’s lap, gently moving until he’s comfortable. </p><p>Alya sneakily takes a picture. </p><p>After a few more truths and dares, it’s Juleka’s turn to ask. “Marinette, truth or dare?”</p><p>After a few seconds of thinking, Marinette answers “Dare.”</p><p>“I dare you…” Juleka makes a huge show out of thinking up a dare, but the one she has is one memorized from Alya’s meticulous planning. “To give Luka a kiss on the nose.” </p><p>Adrien looks at the two, who are starting to look like Ladybug’s costume, and asks “Do I have to move?”</p><p>Juleka shakes her head. “Stay where you are.”</p><p>Marinette sputters, but makes her way over to Luka and Adrien. Leaning past Adrien, who melts at the feeling of Marinette breathing by his ear, Marinette locks eyes with Luka. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she whispers. He nods, and Marinette brushes her lips onto the tip of his nose. Luka cannot control the sigh that escapes him. Marinette pulls back and returns to Kagami’s side, who straightens up, and looks to Adrien.</p><p>“Adrien, truth or dare?” Kagami asks him. </p><p>“Uh, dare I guess?” Adrien answers, intimidated by her intensity. </p><p>“I dare you to sit in my lap.”</p><p>You can hear a pin drop.</p><p>The team was not expecting the operation to go this well. </p><p>“You heard her right, Adrien.” Rose chimes. “Go sit in her lap!”</p><p>Luka, who is very reluctant to give up Adrien, watches as he goes, and settles into his second lap of the evening. Kagami leans forward into his back, and whispers into his ear, “I missed you.” </p><p>Adrien thinks he is going to die. </p><p>This time, Nino takes the picture.</p><p>After another round that results in Alix reliquenshing her hat to a very delighted Rose, Alya takes the reins. “Luka, Kagami, I dare you two swap pajamas. One of you can change in my bathroom, the other in my bedroom.”</p><p>Lukan and Kagami make eye contact, an unspoken message coursing through the room. Kagami taps Adrien’s lower back. “I’ll be back.” </p><p>He stands up, sitting with a very delighted Marinette, allowing Kagami and Luka to go to Alya’s room. Once in the room, Kagami closes the door and turns to Luka. Luka is the first one to break the silence. “What’s your game at?”</p><p>“What game?” Kagami drawls, not breaking the stand off. </p><p>“Well, I just found it odd that you dared Adrien to sit in your lap while Marinette was right there, and you’ve been glued to her side all evening.”</p><p>“I do not hesitate, Luka. I know what I want, and I get it.”<br/>
Luka raises his hands in a sign of peace. “Hey, I’m not trying to start a fight or anything. I’m just trying to figure out if we’re on the same page.”</p><p>“What page, Luka?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I really have to spell it out?”</p><p>Kagami’s silence is all the answer he gets.</p><p>“Fine, fine. Listen, I’m in love with Adrien and Marinette, and I’m almost positive that you feel the same.”</p><p>“You are correct about almost everything.”</p><p>“Almost?”</p><p>“You failed to account that I might be in love with you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Kagami raises an eyebrow. “Oh? I confess to you and all you have to say is oh??” </p><p>Luka backtracks, trying to explain himself, but Kagami interrupts. “It’s okay. I’m not going to be selfish.”</p><p>“No, no no!  You’ve got me all wrong, Kagami!” Luka slides a hand through his hair. “You’re like, part of my harmony. The four of us, we’re like a four part harmony. I… need all of the chords to sound good.”</p><p>Kagami gasps, a blush dusting across her cheeks. “Oh!”</p><p>Luka chuckles, and Kagami shoots him a glare. “The irony is not lost on me. However, the main issue at hand here is the fact that we’re being set up.”</p><p>“Definitely. But, I’m not mad about it..”</p><p>Kagami raises an eyebrow. “Hm?”</p><p>“Well, think about it. Do you think we would’ve ever figured it out on our own? I lo-love all of you, and you’re probably the smartest of us all, but we’re kinda dumb. Marinette will figure out if given many many hints, and Adrien…”</p><p>Luka falters, not wishing to insult Adrien, but continues. “When it comes to crushes, Adrien’s about as smart as a rock. Not like a cool rock. Just a rock.”</p><p>Kagami snorts at the comparison, and turns to Luka, smirking. “I say we play along, and enjoy ourselves. Besides, whatever’s going on,” She laces her fingers into Luka’s, who is smiling, and squeezes her hand back. “It already led me to you.”</p><p>“Let’s finally complete the dare, huh?”</p><p>Kagami nods, and they split to change, fingers touching until the very last second. </p><p>When Kagami and Luka leave, the sitting arrangements have slightly changed. Alya and Nino are cutely snuggled up. Alix is sprawled on top of their laps, smirking at Adrien and Marinette. Alya sees the pair, and motions to be quiet. Adrien and Marinette are holding hands, red as Adrien’s onesie. Their feet are brushed up against each other, and Marinette is very pointedly not looking at Adrien.  </p><p>Marinette would later swear she felt Adrien purring. </p><p>Kagami leans over to Alya, whispering, “Where are Juleka and Rose?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya whispers back, “Alix dared them to play Seven MInutes in Heaven, which should be up right….” A timer beeps off, and Rose and Juleka stumble out of the coat closet, mildly disoriented but both foolishly smiling. </p><p>Luka and Kagami make eye contact, an unspoken thought passing among them. Marinette finally notices Kagami and Luka and squeaks when she sees them. She’s mostly excited about how cute Kagami looks in the ridiculously oversized Ladybug onesie, but her and Adrien quickly notice the nightgown on Luka falls smack in the middle of his thighs. Both Adrien and Marinette fight an urge to touch his legs. </p><p>Alya wiggles her eyebrows, and nudges Nino, who grabs Juleka’s attention. They all know it’s time for the final phase of Operation Seven Minutes. It’s perfect that Alix already made a segway to having people playing it, really, this is going way too well. “Hey Marinette, you haven’t had a turn in a while. Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette chuckles, somehow miraculously still holding Adrien’s hand, decides “I’m feeling a dare.”</p><p>Time to go for the kill. “I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with someone of your choice.”</p><p>Marinette looked ready to murder Alya. Twitching hands, and a very fake smile. Nino jumps in, as according to plan, in case Marinette couldn’t pick. “C’mon Alya, don’t make her pick! She’ll take so long, that we’ll all be 80. I’ll pick.”<br/>
“NO!” Marinette practically screeches. “No. No. Alya dared me to pick, and so I’ll pick.” She doesn’t pick. </p><p>After a minute that felt like an hour, Juleka speaks up. “I have an idea. How about Marinette goes in the closet, and whoever wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with her will follow. Anyone opposed?”</p><p>When no one speaks, Marinette nods, and shuffles off to the closet. As she sits in there, her mind begins to race. Why is no one coming? It’s because no one likes you, you should’ve just picked Alya and hugged her for 7 minutes..</p><p>While Marinette worries outside, her friends sit in silence. Suddenly, Kagami stands up and rushes to the closet. Luka leaps up, hot on her tail. After a few seconds, Adrien jumps up, and scrambles after the two, muttering “Crap, crap, crap!”</p><p>Alya, Nino and Juleka just stare in amusement, and Rose and Alix...are going to need a moment.</p><p>Before Marinette can spiral any more, Kagami slams the door open, then attempts to lean on the door nonchalantly. “Uh, hey-” she’s promptly interrupted by Luka's body slamming into her, causing both of them to fall in with Marinette. She squeaks as they both fall in, and if it wasn’t awkward already, Adrien also trips and stumbles in. Alya makes no time in quickly shutting the door, and the fours eyes widen hearing the lock click. “Seven minutes starting now, have fun!”</p><p>Marinette is the first to speak up. “So, um, all of us are in here. In here, in this closet, for s-seven m-m-minutes in heaven. Hm, hm, so I uh, hm..”</p><p>Marinette is so cute that the three might die. </p><p>Kagami smiles. “Marinette, may I?” Marinette cues her with a nod. “I believe that Marinette is pointing out the fact that we all wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with her, a party game for the sole purpose of making out. I know that I would love to make out with Marinette.”</p><p>Luka nods in agreement. “Same here.”</p><p>Marinette is a squeaky, blushy mess. They all turn to Adrien.</p><p>He is blushing just as bad, if not worse than Marinette. “Y-yeah…” </p><p>Marinette almost faints. “I, um, would like to uh, make, make, um up, no out, with all of you too.” </p><p>Kagami, who would later claim that she already knew this and just wanted the others to know, lets out a faint “Yes!”<br/>
“Erm.. Continue.”</p><p>Marinette nods. “I, um, also, notice, that you guys, all kinda, you know, um, like each, each, other, and  I um, like, want to sugg- suggest,”</p><p>Luka tries to rub her back to encourage her, but because of how small the closet is, he ends up being squished a little too close to Marinette, with his face mere inches from Adrien’s.</p><p>Adrien is going to give Alya the entire Gabriel fortune. He’s going to give her the entire company. </p><p>“I-” she gulps. “I would like to suggest us, being in like, a poly group. Only, only if everyone's okay with it, and I know we would have to work out all the kinks-”</p><p>Marinette is quickly silenced by a swift kiss from Kagami. While the two girls kiss, Luka and Adrien are both trying to decide to get jealous, or kiss each other. Kagami takes her sweet time pulling away, and whispers, “I would love to date you. All of you. If-if you’ll have me.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Adrien speaks up. “It would be a dream to date all of you. I, have to admit, I loved Marinette first, deep down, and then Luka and Kagami came into my life, and I’ve, I’ve never been the same.”</p><p>Everyone looks to Luka, who lets out a hearty chuckle. “Of course I want to date you guys! All of you are my harmony. My beautiful, beautiful harmony.”</p><p>Marinette looks up at all of them,  tears brimming in her eyes. “I love you guys!”</p><p>“We love you too Marinette!”</p><p>“You know,” Luka mentions, wiggling his eyebrows at Adrien. “Alya shoved us in here to play Seven Minutes, and those seven minutes are ticking by…”</p><p>Outside, Alix glances over to Alya. “Did you set the timer?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Alya gasps, most definitely insincere. She makes a huge show out of picking up her phone, and pretending to be surprised that the timer isn’t set. “I’ll just set it to seven minutes now. I just hope they don’t mind!”</p><p> </p><p>Nino rolls his eyes, snaking an arm around his girlfriend. “I’m almost positive they won’t babe.”</p><p>After the actual seven minutes, Alya finally unlocks and opens the door. “Times up,” she calls, “I hope you guys weren’t too..” All four of them topple out of the closet, tangled and flustered. “Uncomfortable.” she finishes with a smirk.</p><p>Marinette smiles, stands up, dusts herself up, and pulls up her girlfriend and boyfriends, kissing each of their cheeks. “We managed.” </p><p> </p><p>Later that night</p><p>“M’lady,” Chat Noir calls, settling next to her on the Eiffel Tower. “It’s 1 am, are you okay?”</p><p>“No, yeah! I’m actually great!” she assures him. “I called you here to tell you something. So, you know how I kept rejecting you?”</p><p>“Yeah, about that-”</p><p>“Wait. Just, let me finish, kitty. I’m dating the boy now, and I’m also dating two other people that I really love, and I thought was a rival for me to the boy, and the other boy the boy thought was his rival and I’m telling you this because you’re my friend and my partner..”</p><p>And in that moment, a fog is lifted from his mind. He places his hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, and whispers, “Marinette?”</p><p>“How-” and the fog is lifted from her as well. “Adrien?”</p><p>He pulls, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They pull each other into a deep hug, and sob into the night. </p><p>“Of course it’s you,” Adrien cries into Marinette’s shoulder. “It’s always been you.”</p><p>They share a tear soaked kiss, weighted down by each other, by their love for each other, by their love for the two still with Alya. </p><p>Marinette stands up, and pulls Adrien to his feet. “Let’s get back before Luka and Kagami notice we’re gone.”</p><p>They’ve already noticed, but they will let the duo tell them on their own time. For now, they just let the two snuggle in close, and hold them tight. After all, that’s what love is. Trust.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hi! This is my first oneshot, and first published Miraculous fic! This oneshot is basically a warmup to start writing some actual fics. Please, please leave some comments and some feedback! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>